ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanejiro
is a Life-Form that appeared throughout the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He first appeared in episode 11, entitled "The Phantom Shooting Star". He is part of a race of aliens known as Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Dyna' Appearing in the "forests" of Planet Meranie, Hanejiro was responsible for leading Super GUTS members Shin Asuka and Tsutomu Nakajima into a hidden cave, where the Alien Meranie's gas-induced hologram technology and Monsarger's capsule was found. Although both SGUTS members were initially very cautious not to approach the flying creature, Shin took the plunge and nursed the wounded Hanejiro to health, while Tsutomu remained cautious. However, as soon as Hanejiro was nursed back to health, and SGUTS decided to leave the planet, Monsarger was activated, and the hologram-inducing gas was shut off, revealing Planet Meranie to be nothing more than a spike-covered wasteland. Due to Shin and Hanejiro's close proximity to Monsarger as it enlarged from its capsule, the two were buried under rubble, with Shin losing the Reflasher, which had fallen out of his grip. Hanejiro then appeared to Shin, completely unharmed, and through Shin's instructions, retrieved the Reflasher, allowing Shin to transform into Ultraman Dyna. However, Monsarger's incredible defenses proved to be of great difficulty to the tri-colored hero, as Dyna was effortlessly beat down by Monsarger's durability. However, Hanejiro appeared to rescue Dyna, showing Monsarger's weakness via its holographic projections. With the knowledge in mind, Dyna was able to transform into Strong-Type and defeat Monsarger through the use of the Strong Bomb, a straight vertical drop kick. After Monsarger's defeat, Planet Meranie began to explode, but Hanejiro was saved by Dyna, and was later christened the name of Hanejiro by Asuka due to its appearance. After this event, Hanejiro was named the Mascot of SGUTS. Later on, Hanejiro is seen in SGUTS' forest examiniation area, where its behavior was thoroughly examined by Professor Ootomo and his assistant, Yamazaki, while Tsutomu and Shin reguarly visited it. However, after being informed of a judgement from Yamazaki, Ootomo took off with Hanejiro and Yamazaki the next day at 4:00 A.M. on a private jet, which then disappeared. Upon investigation, the SGUTS team discovered that the jet disappeared in the Zarina Area, a location restricted from commerical travel in the Pacific due to large amounts of electromagnetic fields. Shin took a reckless dive downards through the electromagnetic field, only to discover an island. Fellow members Toshiyuki Kouda and Tsutomu followed suit. Once there, they witnessed the clash between Clone Sildron and Clone Silvergon before Toshiyuki saw Yamazaki out of the corner of his eye. Tracking Yamazaki down, they discovered that Professor Ootomo in fact had a research station built on the island. Upon entering the facility, they see Hanejiro attached to some machinery and in a tube. Ootomo then appears, telling Toshiyuki and Tsutomu that Hanejiro is not dead, then proceeds to berate TPC's biology department for rejecting his plans to create controllable monsters. Ootomo decided that using Hanejiro's non-violent gene-trait, he could create the ultimate monster Neosaurus and place it under his control. Meanwhile, Shin was listening in to the conversation via Toshiyuki's communicator, as an injured Clone Silvergon approaches the research center. Ootomo locks up the two SGUTS members using laser bars and proceeds to electrify Hanejiro, only to have his station destroyed by Shin, shooting through the walls and disabling the laser bars, allowing for Tsutomu to save Hanejiro. After the ordeal ended, Ootomo was dead, and the SGUTS members were saddened when they saw Hanejiro's corpse as well. However, in front of a shocked Shin, Hanejiro springs back to life, while Tsutomu and Toshiyuki giggle in the background. The members were then hoisted back to SGUTS headquarters. After the Neosaurus incident, Hanejiro made little to no major appearances in the series, and was rarely the focus of any shots other than comedic ones. However, Hanejiro did make an interesting and sudden reaction at the portal Gregorl-Man created, as it sensed that another Monsarger was in said portal. Hanejiro's final appearance in the main story would be during the Alien Fabiras incident, as the Alien Fabiras came to Earth in an attempt to colonize it. However, Hanejiro would be the deciding factor in the debate between SGUTS and the Fabiras, helping sway Alien Fabiras B to the side of finding another planet to settle. After the defeat of the Alien Fabiras A, who was corrputed by the magical stone he found on Planet Muzan, Hanejiro bid Asuka farewell as it decided to go with the Fabiras and act as a source of hope for them, allowing them to find a new planet. 'Ultraman Dyna Side Story: The Return of Hanejiro' In this special OVA movie, the Fabiras send Hanejiro back to Earth in a yellow, egg-like capsule, carrying a dire message. However, Hanejiro lands in the hands of the bumbling Alien Meiji, who immedietly recognize the creature as a Markit and decided to carry Hanejiro with them, as they are fearful for its safety. However, Hanejiro constantly attempted to escape and go to SGUTS, causing the Meiji to lock it into a cage. Despite that, Hanejiro was able to steal the key while the Meiji slept in an abandoned garage and unlock its cage. Hanejiro then proceeded to use the Meiji's cell phone to call SGUTS and inform them of the Meiji's location, eventually being rescued. Hanejiro then revealed through hologram that the Alien Fabiras had learned that the war-like Alien Dehadoh is planning to invade Earth, and sent Hanejiro back as a messenger, while they themselves would return afterwards to pick Hanejiro up. As the Fabiras described, the Dehadoh sent an android and the monster Arwon to invade Earth, and the two eventually fused to become Wanzetto. Dyna was defeated by Wanzetto, and hope seemed be lost until the Meiji unveiled their newest creation, the Special Operation Use Super Miniature Mechanic Monster: Pudgy Garaon, which the Meiji could remotely operate. Hanejiro was then given the job of dropping Pudgy Garaon into one of the holes in Wanzetto's head, which it did successfully, allowing the Meiji to destroy Wanzetto from within. Other appearances 'Miscellaneous' *While not appearing physically as himself, in the film Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace, Gamu comes across a battery-operated toy of Hanejiro and is startled by it when entering a Toy Store filled with Monsters from the Past and Present Ultra Series'. *Hanejiro made a cameo appearance in Great Decisive Battle! The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers, playing with the child of Daigo Madoka and Rena Yanasei: Hikari. Weapons and Abilities * Holographic Projections: Hanejiro is able to produce hologram projections from its eyes. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Hanejiro is NOT portrayed by an actor. In the Ultraman Dyna series, he was created and utilized via puppetry. He was operated by Harada Katsuhiko. * For many flying sequences, CGI was used instead of traditional puppetry to simulate Hanejiro in flight. Notes * According to Professor Ootomo, Hanejiro has the intelligence of a second grade student and has no violent nature whatsoever. * According to the Alien Fabiras, Hanejiro and all other Markit are worshipped as holy protectors, godly in their appearance and nature. * Hanejiro is often seen eating peanuts, which it considers a delicasy. * Hanejiro has its own page on the SGUTS website, where it gets more than 2,000 emails per day. It was also through managing this website that Hanejiro was able to send a farewell message to Asuka while aboard the Fabiras' ship leaving orbit. Gallery Hanejiro - ultra series.png Hanejiro bleeding.jpg|Hanejiro bleeds due to its injuries on Planet Meranie Hanejiro holds Pudgy Garaon.jpg|Hanejiro holding Pudgy Garaon Ultra-Hane~.jpg|A spoof of Ultraman Dyna featuring Hanejiro featured in the credits of episode 47 References Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Dyna Monsters